50 things you never knew about Himekawa Tatsuya
by Alice in Realityland
Summary: Just a short list of the fifty things no one ever knew about Himekawa.
1. Table of Contents

Tatsuya Himekawa

1. Himekawa's mother was an American.

2. When Himekawa was eight, his father started a fire that killed his mother and five year old sister.

His father did it to collect their life insurance, and when he did get the money, he started Himekawa Zaibatsu.

3. Himekawa collects pressed flowers. Not that he'll ever show or tell anyone. Ever.

4. In second grade, Himekawa thought it was hilarious to switch out his teacher's narcolepsy pills with sugar and flour pills.

5. Himekawa's father bribed everyone working on the Arson case of his house to make sure he got off of murder charges. This is where Himekawa got his view that money can solve anything, because it let a murderer walk around and make millions.

6. Himekawa owns twenty nine computers exactly and he plays every one of them at least once a day. Yeah, he's that addicted to online games.

7. Himekawa's gay. Those girls you first saw him with? He's their 'sassy gay friend'.

8. Himekawa really, really, wants to screw Natsume.

9. Himekawa's germaphobic. Big time. He actually sprayed the handle on the fridge with disinfectant

when no one was looking during the time they played video game against En.

10. Himekawa was excused from Gym in Middle School because of the huge burns on his back from the fire.

11. Himekawa only had his license for two months before he got it suspened. Normally, driving a hundred and thirty on a highway wouldn't be offendable the first time, especially for drivers with the amount of power Himekawa has, but after eleven times in a single week it just got to a certain point.

12. On a lighter note, Himekawa gets birthday and holiday cards from the Japanese Highway Patrol for 'Making their shift interesting'. It's cute, they even remember his first name and date of birth.

13. Himekawa has been held for ransom six times. In the past month.

14. Himekawa was the one who stole the teacher's wallet when his desk caught on fire.

15. He may also have been the one to start said fire.

16. Himekawa doesn't use hairspray on his hair. Really, it's a combination of combing his hair a certain way and the right shampoo and conditioner.

17. Himekawa will be able to drive legally with his license when he's twenty one. Yup, he drives illegally, but are you really surprised?

18. Himekawa really wants to have a Pit bull as a pet.

19. Himekawa is an impulsive shopper for the oddest things. He wasn't kidding when he told Nene he has a lot of apartments, he just neglected to tell her that that was the only one he has in Japan. Or above ground. Or above water.

20. Himekawa loves animals, especially dangerous ones that can maim and kill him. Needless to say he's swam with Great White Sharks, trapised through jungles to see a Giant Boa Constrictor r and has shared tents with Safari veternarians during their expeditions to treat wounded lions. And that's just to name a few.

21. Himekawa has always wanted to have a big family with several children and a pretty wife.

22. Whenever Himekawa has to spend more than twelve hours at his family home, he always finds at least thirty minutes to pop a couple of Xanax and Vicodin. A horrible habit, yes, but one that Himekawa finds justified.

23. That white hair is all natural. And he'd be glad to show you proof. Smirk.

24. Himekawa has a stuffed lion named Roar-Roar. Give him a break he was six when he named him... yes, it is a he.

25. Himekawa has a severe allergy to tomatos.

26. Himekawa always has to sneeze four times.

27. Himekawa has a small obession with popping bubble wrap. It's just so fun to hear the pops.

28. Himekawa got chichen pox when he was kid but he scratched them against his nanny's advice and now has sixty or so small scars scattered across his body.

29. Himekawa takes extremely cold showers before he sleeps. In fact, he doesn't count it as cold enough unless his lips, fingers and toes aren't blue when he gets out.

30. Himekawa has a thing for watermelon bubble gum.

31. Himekawa is not the bit ashamed to say that yes, he is most likely watching you in the showers after gym.

32. Himekawa doesn't mind Natsume calling him 'Hime-chan'. In fact he thinks it's kinda cute. It's when Kanzaki calls him 'Princess-chan' that he feels the need to violate him with a ten foot long metal pole.

33. Himekawa sometimes wonders if Nene dyes her hair. He'll probably never work up the guts to ask her though, so it'll most likely remain a mystery unless he can con Oga or Kanzaki to ask her. Or maybe Natsume, he seems pretty fearless in the face of getting kicked in the balls.

34. Himekawa doesn't like internet porn, he feels that it's just trashy; he perfers the magazines.

35. Himekawa is extremely hairy. In fact, he shaves his chest, arms, and legs every two days like clockwork, his face everyday.

36. Himekawa firmly believes Kanzaki has far more piercings than he lets on. Nudge nudge.

37. Himekawa wears his shades because he has two different colered eyes; one green, the other grey and if he's forced to take his glasses off, colored contacts.

38. Himekawa wishes Aoi would stop bitching around the bush and just ask Oga out already. It's not like her crush is super secret or anything, hell Oga probably knows by now.

39. Even though he's gay, Himekawa has to admit that Hilda is freaking hot.

40. Himekawa has never had many crushes on other people in his lifetime.

41. Himekawa loves chocolate. He'll lick it of the ground if he hasn't have a fix in awhile.

42. Himekawa just might be a tad OCD.

43. Himekawa can succeed in burning water and therefor, usually lives off of instant ramen, chips, and take out food.

44. Himekawa dearly wants to go to medical school.

45. Himekawa's middle name is Joseph.

46. Himekawa loathes American pop music with a fiery passion.

47. Himekawa doesn't like it but he'll watch anime with Lamia every Saturday.

48. Himekawa once fit twelve of the big marshmallows in his mouth during lunch.

49. Himekawa shares his birthday with his father.

50. Himekawa doesn't like to celebrate birthdays.


	2. Chapter One Allison Jones

Allison Jones, nicknamed Sonny by friends and relatives alike, was a true blooded all American girl born in the heart of New York City to a wealthy business man and his beautiful wife. An only child, Allison was spoiled with anything she every wanted, new toys, expensive clothing, cars, houses and apartments, even tuition to the best college in the country, she had everything she could ever want and she had when she wanted but she was still as sweet and quiet as ever with a beauty to rival her high intelligence. And Himekawa's father fell in love with her at first sight.

The courtship had been wonderful and their marriage even better, filled with affection and romance that both of their fathers full heartily approved of, it was after all, something that could make them both rich beyond their wildest hopes and dreams.

It hadn't taken long for Allison to get pregnant with their first child and her husband had been over the moon when they had discovered it was a boy to take over the company.

Life was good for Allison, she had a loving husband, a beautiful new son that clearly took after his father, a nice house and good friends, she was finally completely happy and her newest pregnancy with her daughter only confirmed that for her.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

A/N: I don't want any confusion about the previous chapter, it was a list about the fifty one shots I'm going to write and what they're about so everything can flow smoothly without having to explain at the beginning of every chapter what it's about.


End file.
